The Trojan War
by Dudepatrol47
Summary: A mythologicaly correct telling of the Trojan War and its aftermath. More interesting than it sounds
1. Chap 1 The Birth of Paris

I dont think this stuff really belongs to anyone, but to be safe... I dont own Greek Mythology.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Birth of Paris

She could feel the heat of the flames leaping off the walls as she walked down the city's streets. Frightened women ran past her, clutching their children tightly in their arms. They all shrieked at her "This is your sons fault! This is your son's fault!"

She soon came upon the great gates of the city, and saw standing on the top of them a man dressed in the armor of the Greeks, shooting flaming arrows down on the city. As she was watching him, he caught sight of her, and leaped from the gates, landing in front of her, and removed his helmet. She fell back in shock when she saw that the man had her face.

Suddenly, the gates of the city opened, and through them, a light shone so brightly that she had to shield her eyes. She could just barely see an army of Greek soldiers, storming through, and coming for her. She tried to back away, but they were too quick for her. They grabbed her arms, lifted her up and dragged her, kicking and screaming, through the gates.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed, as she jolted awake, and wiggled around awkwardly on the bed.

"Hecuba, are you alright? Is it the baby?! Is it coming?!?!" her husband worriedly asked, instantly awake beside her.

"No, Priam," she stammered, finally managing to prop herself up. "The baby's fine. I just had a horrible dream."

"Is everything alright in there sir?" called one of the guards posted outside of their room.

"One minute!" Priam answered the guard, before turning back to his wife. "Should I send for someone? I've moved the doctor nearby in case you needed him."

Hecuba hated this. Every time she was pregnant, which seemed to be more often than not, and she was in the final month before birth, her husband would worry over every little thing that she did. She wasn't even able to wash hands without worrying him.

This time however, she feared he might actually have something to worry about.

"Are you sure you're alright dear?"

"Well actually…"

"I knew it, just stay calm, you'll be alright. Guards, enter!"

The two armed guards entered the room, kneeled at the foot of the bed, and bowed their heads.

"The queen is under the weather, fetch the doctor!"

"Yes my lord" one replied as he got up.

"No wait! Priam, I don't need the doctor, I need a prophet."

"A prophet? What for?"

"I need him to interpret my dream for me."

"Yes darling. Soldier, go fetch Aesacus."

"Yes my lord." The soldier stood back up from where he had knelt when the queen had stopped him.

"Oh, and soldier" he said as the soldier paused at the threshold. "Send the doctor in to, just in case."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

"My lord, Aesacus is here" said the soldier, entering with the seer.

"Good morning father. Good morning Queen Hecuba."

Aesacus was the son of Priam and his first wife, Arisbe, who had died ten years before. Priam was famous throughout the world for having as many children as great Zeus himself, a feat made all the more impressive since he was mortal. Before this child he already had almost forty sons, and as many daughters, at least nine of them by his current wife, Queen Hecuba. Before his death, he had sired more than one hundred children that he knew of.

"Yes Aesacus, I had a dream, and I wandered if you could interpret it for me."

"Anything the queen wishes. Describe the dream"

"I was walking down the main street of Troy, everything was on fire, and many mothers rushed by me shouting that my son was the one responsible. As I approached the main gates, a Greek warrior was standing on the top, and shooting flaming arrows into the city. When he saw me he jumped down in front of me, removed his helmet, and he had my face. Then the gates burst open, and the Greek army carried me through it. That was when I woke up."

"Yes, I know what your dream means. If you allow your son to grow to adulthood, then Troy will burn to the ground. You must kill him as soon as he is born"

"Oh!" she gasped, and clutched her stomach in pain.

"Dear, don't worry" Priam said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want to give up our son, then I won't force you. If Troy is the price for that, then so be it!"

"No" she gasped. "It's not that. Gasp It's the baby. Gasp He's coming. Gasp He's coming now!"

"Now!? It's coming now?!" He scrambled out of the bed and turned to the doctor. "You, go get the doctor! Take the guards with you to get whatever he needs!"

"Sire" the doctor said, calming the king. "I'm already here, and the necessary tools are already prepared. Aesacus, take your father outside while I work. I'll let you know when it's over."

Aesacus did as he was asked, and took his father outside. After several hours, the doctor emerged from the room and ushered Priam back in.

"She's very tired right now, so don't upset her too much.

As he walked in he saw Hecuba lying on her side, her back to their newborn baby boy. He sat gently on the bed, and picked him up in his arms.

"Priam?" Hecuba whispered with a hoarse voice.

"Yes dear?"

"Kill him."

* * *

The soldier rode quickly through the night, and through the day, finally coming to rest at the foot of a mountain. He camped for the night, and in the morning rode away, back to the city, leaving behind only that which the king ordered him to, as strange as the soldier thought it seemed. As soon as it was made known to the city that Queen Hecuba's child was stillborn, the king had come to him personally and ordered him to ride away from Troy, and leave a tied up bundle of rocks in the middle of nowhere.

After the soldier rode back to Troy, the "rocks" were found by a mother bear, attracted by the sounds it was making. As she removed the rags from the rocks, she found a small human baby inside, with its feet bound, which was a common method of killing a child in those days. This was because killing your own child was an affront to the gods, even if they were the ones who told you to kill it, so parents would abandon the child, leaving its fate in the god's hands.

The bear suckled the baby every day, for nine days, so the child did not go hungry.

On the tenth day, a sheep wandered near him, and lay down next to him. Soon, his shepherd, Agelaus came looking for his lost sheep, and discovered the baby. Picking him up, Agelaus decided to raise him.

"Come on you," he said to the sheep, gently tapping it with his crook. "Let's go show my wife our new son. I think I'll call you… Paris."

* * *

Note: This is going to be mythologically accurate, so it might take a while to get past the stuff leading up to the actual war, but it should all be interesting - After all the part leading up to it involves fighting godesses, and the abduction of Helen. Twice! Some of it may seem random at times, but it should tie in down the road. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chap 2 Early Adventures Before the War

Note: This a complete story in the chapter, but i will add more to this chapter soon. This was all i had done at the moment, and i just wanted to post it.

Chapter 2 – The Early Adventures Before the War

Heracles* was the greatest of heroes. Nothing on earth had ever defeated him, and he feared nothing. At times, even the gods feared his wrath. Once, when the sun was too hot for his taste, he aimed his bow and arrows at it, and threatened to shoot it down; the sun then cooled down. Another time, he was traveling by sea, and the waters were too rough for him to sleep during the voyage, he leaned over the side, and threatened to punish the ocean for keeping him up; he quickly got to sleep after that. Probably most impressive of all, he wrestled Death himself, to rescue the wife of a friend.

During his Twelve Labors, he accomplished great feats no other hero would have dared to attempt. Later, he was one of the Argonauts, sailing on the famed Quest for the Golden Fleece. He freed Prometheus from his eternal punishment, and challenged the God of Wine, Dionysus, to a drinking contest… and nearly won!

During his later years, he rescued his wife, Deianira, from the attempted rape by the centaur Nessus, and killed him. Before he could die however, Nessus tricked Deianira by telling her that if she ever suspected her husband of being unfaithful to her, then she should take some of his blood, soak a cloak in it, then he would be overcome with desire for her. She believed him, and took some blood to do just that.

The day came, when she feared he was interested in the princess Iole, and she sent the blood-soaked cloak too him. Unbeknownst to her, the blood of Nessus was poisoned. When Heracles had killed the many-headed Hydra as one of his Twelve Labors, he dipped his arrows in its venomous blood. Anyone even barely scratched by one of those arrows would die a quick but agonizing death. When Heracles killed Nessus with one of the arrows, his blood became tainted, and as soon as Heracles put on the cloak, the blood burned at his flesh. Even after he took it off, he was still in agony.

As soon as Deianira found out what she had done, she hung herself. But Heracles could not succumb to death unwillingly. When he realized that the pain would not go away with the cloak off, he built himself a great funeral pyre, laid on the top of it, and asked someone to light it for him.

None but his friend Philoctetes** dared to do it, and for his bravery, he was rewarded with Heracles' bow and arrows.

Many gathered around to watch Heracles funeral, as his mortal half burned away, and he became a God on Mount Olympus, where he found peace with Hera's daughter Hebe.

* * *

*Heracles is his Greek name, because he was despised by Hera. The Romans changed it to the more familiar Hercules

**In the myths, Philoctetes was human, not a satyr, as shown in the Disney movie

Note: Like i said, though the story may seem random at times, it will all come together in the end/middle. I just prefer to flesh out some of the background now, so that when the action starts, i wont have to pause in the middle of a battle to explain why someone did this or that.

As always, please review!


	3. Chap 3 Engagement

"Trust me Zeus." Prometheus said calmly. "If you and Thetis have a son, he will be greater than you. Just because you chained me to a rock, and had an eagle eat me alive, doesn't mean my senses have dulled."

"Well, that's it for me, brother." Said Poseidon, laughing. "She's all yours!"

"No, that's all I need to hear." Zeus frowned. "Neither of us can marry her now."

"Well you know, I think there's a mortal who she's in love with" offered Prometheus. "Who's going to care if one mortal is greater than another?"

"Who is this mortal?" asked Zeus.

"I believe his name is Peleus."

"One of the mortals who sailed with Jason on the Argo?" asked Poseidon excitedly. "A good sailing man. I approve!"

"Where is this mortal now?" Zeus asked.

"With Hercules and his brother, getting the Amazon queen's girdle."

"A brave man. I approve too."

"This is a joyous occasion!" laughed Poseidon. "We have to throw their wedding, brother. No need for us to be sore losers!"

"Yes. This will be the celebration to end all celebrations! All of the God's will be invited!"

"Oh, I can't wait! Amphitrite has been dying for me to take her somewhere."

"Hermes!" called Zeus.

"Yes my lord?" called Hermes rushing over on his fleet winged sandals.

"Send out a message to all the Gods. They are invited to the wedding of the beautiful sea-nymph Thetis to the brave mortal warrior Peleus."

"Right away my lord."

"Hold on a minute Hermes," Prometheus quickly interrupted. "Are you sure you wish to invite all of the Gods? I wouldn't advise letting Eris to attend. Having their marriage attended by the embodiment of chaos is not a good way to start off. Especially if his son is already going to overshadow him greatly."

"You are a wise man Prometheus. I honestly don't know why I chained you to a rock all those eons ago. Hermes; invite everyone but Eris."

"Right away my lord."

* * *

"Well?" Thetis asked jumping up and down with uncontrolled excitement."

"Well? Well what?" asked Prometheus with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Well, am i getting married?" she demanded.

"Yes. But you have a choice. Would you rather marry Zeus, or Poseidon..."

Her face fell as he paused.

"...or would you rather marry Peleus?"

"Oh, yes! You did it!" she exclaimed jumping into his arms. "I knew you could! I've got to go tell everybody!"

As she ran off, he muttered to himself, "You have no idea what i just did."


	4. Chap 4 Sex Olympian Style Pt 1:Cassandra

"Oh glorious Apollo" called Cassandra, kneeling in his temple. "I beseech you to bestow your grace upon my father's city for another day."

Suddenly from the giant statue of Apollo, a brilliant white light came forth, and a deep sonorous voice drifted softly to Cassandra's ears.

"Daughter of Priam; you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I will give you anything you want, if you will lay with me for one night. Tell me what it is you desire, and it will be yours."

"Oh wonderful lord. I beg your forgiveness for asking, but why do you wish to ask me for my consent? You are a god. Why don't you just take me like the other gods would do?"

"Because that is not the way I do things. As gods, we are supposed to set an example for you mortals. Unfortunately, my fellow gods do not believe the way I do. But tell me, what do you desire?"

"There is nothing I require, my lord."

"I can give you anything at all. Would you like all of the gold in the world?"

"No thank you. My father, King Priam is richer than I could ever dream of being.

"Well come on, I said I can give you anything. Literally. I could make you the most powerful woman in the world. You would be queen of all nations."

"Well, as tempting as that is, I am content with my father's kingdom." Cassandra began to feel uncomfortable. After all, she did not want to upset an god. "I will live comfortably here when my brothers rule in his place."

"Oh, come on!" He demanded. "There's got to be something you want. I mean I'm a god! Isn't that enough?"

"Deepest apologies my lord, but my virtue is not so easily sold, even if it is to a god."

"Well, there is one thing I may be able to do for you. I don't like to do this often, but it seems I have no other choice. If you agree to my proposal, I will give you the gift of prophecy."

"Prophecy?" she exclaimed excitedly. "I would be able to see into the future?"

"Yes, now will you lay with me?" he demanded inpatiently.

"Oh, yes! But I want the gift of prophecy first. Give me the gift, or no deal."

"Very well."

As he said this, two snakes crawled out of the statue's robe, and crawled, hissing, towards her.

Cassandra gasped, and backed a step away from the approaching snakes.

"Do not fear. These snakes are here to grant you the gift."

As he talked, the snakes wrapped themselves around her, crawled up to her ears, and began licking them. Suddenly, the snakes disappeared, and she began to see visions flash before her eyes. They were too quick and jumbled together for her to make them out, but there were brief flashes of fire, bloody soldiers, and lastly, the only image she could clearly make out, of a woman in a blood-stained dress, and a murderous look in her eyes, advancing towards her with a blood soaked sword.

As she saw these images, she screamed, and fell backwards, scrambling away from the statue.

"Now, my darling…" said Apollo's voice, as the statue became animated, and slowly advanced towards her. "It is time to fulfill your end of the bargain."

"No! No, stay away from me! I won't do it! I will never sleep with you!" As she was screaming this, she clawed at her eyes, trying get the images out of her head, but something was preventing her fingers from reaching her eyes. "Take it back! Please, for the love of Zeus," she pleaded "take it back!"

"No. I cannot take it back." Apollo said getting irritated. "And besides, I wouldn't, even if I could. But because you took my gift, and refused to pay for it as promised, I will make you pay for it!" Apollo was furious now, yelling at the top of his lungs. "From now on, whatever vision of the future you see will come true to the last detail," his yelling subsided now, in favor of a deep sinister growl, quiet as a whisper, but still clearly audible over Cassandra's terrified screams "but no one, not your father, not your brothers, nor your lover, will believe a word you tell them of it!"

* * *

"They rushed in as soon as they heard her scream my lord." King Priam's doctor told him. "She was curled in a ball on the floor, as pale and cold as death. I've done all I can for her at the moment. She's no longer cold anymore, but she is still pale. You can go in and see her now, but be gentle."

"Of course doctor." He said walking into her chamber. "Cassandra dear? How are you feeling?"

"Father? Is that you?" she whispered struggling to prop herself up.

"Yes dear, but don't sit up. The doctor said you should rest."

"I will father. But I have to warn you…"

"Warn me of what darling?"

"She's coming for me." she gasped. "She's going to kill me."

_Oh no!_ He thought. _She's gone insane!_ "You just sit back and rest dear. You'll be alright soon."

"But father…"

"Shhh. Just lay back and get some sleep"

"Alright father" she said laying down, and closing her eyes. "But... you have… to… believe… me."

The gentle sound of her breathing sounded throughout the room, and Priam quietly walked out of the room, and closed the door.

* * *

Author's note: I couldn't really decide which part of the pre-war story i should tell first (at least the part before the wedding of Peleus and Thetis), so for now, i'm writing these chapters out of order, but will organize them in the order they should happen.


	5. Chap 5 Sex Olympian Style Pt 2:Leda

Thanks to those who reviewed this story so far!

* * *

"Leda" came a voice from the branches of the trees.

"What?" asked Leda, looking around in surprise. "Who's there?" Leda, wife of Tyndareus, King of Sparta, had been walking in her spacious courtyard gardens and orchards for several hours before she heard the voice.

"Relax Leda." The voice continued. As it spoke, a magnificent swan flew down from the branches of one of the trees. "Just relax and go to sleep. Everything will be fine."

Leda suddenly felt herself become extremely tired. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open, as she sat down on the ground to keep herself from falling. Before she lost all consciousness, she managed to say "But… who… are… you?"

"I'm Zeus." The calm voiced swan replied, and with that, she was asleep.

* * *

_9 months later_

"Dareus…" said Leda, struggling to breathe. "Before I have these babies… there's something… I have to tell you."

"Relax my dear" Soothed the king. "There will be plenty of time for you to tell me after their born."

"No… There won't be." She groaned in pain as another contraction came. "It's these babies… I don't know if they're yours."

"What?" exclaimed Tyndareus, standing up.

"Don't… get mad…It wasn't… my fault." She gasped. "Before… I slept… with you… that night… I… was seduced… by… Zeus."

"Oh" breathed Tyndareus, his anger and shock subsiding a bit. "Well, you've told me now. There will be plenty of time to discuss this later."

With that, he quietly left the room. He quickly made his way to the temple of Zeus, to consult the priests and prophets.

"Greetings your majesty" said the head priest. "I presume you're here about your children."

"Yes" answered the king, surprised that the priest knew why he was there. "How did…"

"Zeus came to me in a dream last night, and told me of your coming."

"Oh." Said the king. "Well what else did he tell you?"

"Leda's children are yours…" here the king breathed a huge sigh of relief. "… as well as his. You are both the father of one son and one daughter. Treat his children as your own, and you will be blessed for the rest of your days."

The king felt an odd mixture of discomfort and joy.

"Oh, and don't worry, the second one will take a while."

Now with some confusion thrown into his mix of emotions, he thanked the priest for his help, and went back to his palace, where he was met by the doctor outside of his wife's room, who had an odd expression on his face.

"What's wrong? Is there anything wrong?" The king quickly asked worriedly.

"No, nothing's quite wrong your majesty. It's just… I'm not quite sure how to tell you. You'd better come see for yourself."

The doctor opened the door and the king followed him in.

"What the!" the king gasped. Inside the room his wife was sleeping, and right next to the bed was a bundle of blankets wrapped around two giant golden eggs. As he approached, one of the eggs began wiggling, and noises came from inside. Slowly, a crack appeared in the middle, and soon encircled the egg. The king stuck his hand inside the crack, and wedged it apart.

"Dareus? Is that you?" Leda asked sleepily.

"Oh dear. They're beautiful" he breathed, as from out of the egg he drew two baby boys. "What do we call them?"

"Does this mean you forgive me?" she asked him, still exhausted.

"Of course dear. It wasn't your fault. No one can fight the king of the gods himself."

"Oh, you're right. They are beautiful" Leda sighed, seeing her babies in his arms. "But what about the other egg?" she asked, noticing that both boys came out of the one egg.

"I wouldn't worry about that" answered the king. "I have a feeling it will be a while before that one hatches."

"Well then what should we name them?" the queen asked, too tired to worry about the second egg at the moment.

"Well this one…" he started handing the one he mentioned to his wife. "…seems to have a pleasant aura surrounding him…"

"Oh, he does," said Leda, bouncing him. "like a lot of sweet wine."

"That's perfect!" exclaimed Tyndareus. "We'll name him Pollux!" (AN: Pollux-Latin/Polydeuces-Greek. It means 'much sweet wine')

"And look at the other one." Leda said pointing to the baby in the kings arms. He had in his hands a piece of the golden egg-shell and was gnawing furiously on it.

"Aww," sighed the king. "He looks like a cute little animal. Like a beaver"

"I like it" she smiled. "Our little Castor." (AN: Castor-Latin/Kastor-Greek. It means beaver)

"Our sweet little Castor and Pollux" echoed the king, smiling.

* * *

Authors's note: (SPOILER ALERT) The second egg contains Helen and Clytemnestra. Let me know if you want me to write about their "hatching" in another chapter, or just treat it as a flashback in another chapter.

Don't forget to review after reading!


	6. NEW Chap 6 Origin of the Myrmidons

Before i get to the war, this chapter, and others like it will add background for events that will become important later.

* * *

**80 Years before the war**

"Oh mighty Zeus!" called Aeacus, his arms raised to the heavens. "Hear me and grant your son this prayer!"

Aeacus, king of the island of Aegina – named for his mother – was the son of Zeus from one of his many affairs. His mother, daughter of the river god Asopus, were the only survivors of a plague sent by Hera in misplaced revenge for her husband's most recent tryst. Now the two of them were kneeling at an ant hill – the only other creatures to survive the plague – pleading to Zeus for help.

"Please father… if it is your will that we survive on this island, we will need people to repopulate. Please grant us people as populous, hardy as these ants in front of us. Please grant our prayer almighty father!"

As he finished, an overpowering drowsiness swept over him and his mother, and they drifted off to sleep.

When the two of them awoke the next morning, the ant hill in front of them was gone and trampled flat. From the city in the distance, came the sound of many people, and smoke could be seen rising from the center.

Slowly, Aeacus and his mother entered the city, staying in the shadows. As they reached the center from where the smoke was rising, they saw many women standing around a giant mass funeral pyre, tending the fire, making sure it didn't spread beyond the pyre's limits. As they watched, a similar number of men kept coming and going, gently placing the bodies of those killed by the plague on the pyre, to be burned.

Shocked at this display, Aeacus involuntarily stepped out from his hiding place.

The people saw him, and all knelt down. Aeacus quickly stepped back into the shadows, and waited for the people to come after him. When they didn't, he peered out at them again, and saw that they were still kneeling.

He made a quick decision.

"Wait here" he said to his mother, and he carefully walked out to the nearest man.

"Sir?" he inquired. "Who are all of you?"

"Why King Aeacus," The man said, looking up at him. "We are your loyal subjects. We are the Myrmidons. While you were asleep last night, Zeus changed all of us from the ants you saw into people."

"Oh, thank Zeus!" Aeacus exclaimed, dropping to his knees in relief. "Mother!" he called. "You can come out now!"

Slowly, his mother emerged, and walked to his side.

"Mother." He said getting up. "These people are the answer to our prayers. Zeus turned the ants into them, and they are now our loyal subjects."

"Oh, thank Zeus!" his mother sighed. "We are saved!"


	7. NEW Chap 7 Death of Phocus

Follows from Chapter 6: The Origin of the Myrmidons. Takes place about 25 years later.

* * *

**25 Years Later/55 Years Before the War**

"You're father obviously loves that little brat Phocus more than the two of you!" said Endeis.

During the last twenty-five years, Aegina had passed away. King Aeacus had taken a wife named Endeis, and fathered two children, named Peleus and Telamon. Later, he took a lover named Psamathe, daughter of Nereus and Doris, and sister to Thetis. They had one illegitimate child named Phocus.

"Just because he is outshining you two at sports, is no reason to push the two of you aside like yesterday's leftovers!"

"But mother," entreated Peleus. "What can we do about it?"

"Yeah, he's just too good!" added Telamon.

"I have a plan" Endeis answered slyly. "I have an idea on how you can beat him at something. Okay, here's what you do…"

* * *

The three horses galloped like the wind down the cliff-side road.

"You're going down this time Phocus!" called Peleus. "Only one of us can fit through this final pass!"

"I don't think so, Peleus!" Phocus called back. "I haven't lost yet!"

"There's a first time for everything!" he answered, pulling out a rope tied into a lasso. "Now!"

With this, Peleus threw the rope around Phocus' body, and slowed down, forcing Phocus to do the same. Telamon raced ahead, reaching the narrow pass first, and Peleus yanked the rope in an upward motion, in order to take it off of Phocus.

Unfortunately, the rope wrapped around the head of Phocus' horse, and it slipped out of his hands. The rope then became entangled in Peleus' saddle, and Phocus was yanked forward over his own horse, and was trampled underneath its feet. Before Peleus could stop himself, Phocus was trampled under his horse too.

"Phocus!" he called, mortified. He quickly dismounted, and ran to his half-brother's side.

"Why?" he managed to groan, before he passed out.

* * *

"You killed my son!" shouted Aeacus, furiously pacing the floor, with tears in his eyes.

Phocus was lying in the middle of the floor, where Peleus and Telamon had brought him. After he died, the doctor had covered him with a sheet, and his mother was weeping over his body. Their mother was sitting on the floor leaning against a column, her expression frozen in a state of shock.

"You are hereby banished!" He seemed to run out of breath at this point, and he collapsed to the ground. His expression finally changed from anger to one of grief, and after a long pause, he finally spoke… "Because you two are my sons, I won't deprive you everything. Although you are no longer heirs to my throne, I will allow you to leave with the Myrmidons who are loyal to you. I will allow you one day to get your things in order, but after that, I never want to see either of you again. Now get out of my sight, and may Zeus have mercy on you both!"

* * *

Probably will have one more chapter about Peleus before he meets Thetis. I may also include one about Telamon.

Like I said in the stories description, it will take a while to get to the actual war.


End file.
